


Software                  Instability~

by Gavin_is_a_bottom



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Bottom Upgraded Connor | RK900, Detroit: Become Wet, Implied hank x Connor, M/M, My First AO3 Post, My First Work in This Fandom, Post-Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human), Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), Rk900 can still (and will) put Gavin in his place, THERE IS PLOT, Top Gavin Reed, there will be nsfw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-24 07:40:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15625965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gavin_is_a_bottom/pseuds/Gavin_is_a_bottom
Summary: It's two months after the revolution and Gavin gets partnered with Nines. At first the human hated the Android and the Android hated him back, but what happens when this Android's secret is found out by the detective himself?





	1. May I just say,  Fuck You

It's been about two months after the revolution happened and everyone seemed to be happy. Well. . . everyone except for detective Gavin Reed. You see, Gavin has never been to fond over androids, especially Connor. So when he found out he was getting a new partner who was Android and Connor's newer model of himself, he wasn't to happy. 

_______________

Gavin slammed his hands on captain Fowler's desk, " I can't believe you're making me partner up with this fuckin thing! " He yelled at captain Fowler, who started to rub his temples due to the headache he was getting. "Look, Gavin, I was pretty clear when I said you needed a partner to give you back up after you got shot last month. I would have given you a human partner if you didn't have such an asshole attitude, " He looked over at the android in the room and noticed that his LED was flashing yellow, "and Nines here has just recently joined the force due to wanting to learn from his predecessor. Since you work a lot with Hank and Connor I thought it would be a good idea for him to partner up with you an-","First of all it was a graze to my shoulder, and second of all, why the fuck would I want to deal with this machine, I already have to handle Connor, but now I have to babysit his, " Gavin looked back at Nines, anger filling his body even more when he saw how the LED on his head was flashing both yellow and red but kept a calm face, "plastic prick of a 'brother'. " Fowler stared at Gavin for a moment and then spoke up, " Are you done? As I was saying, until you can prove to me that you can play nice with other people Nines will be your partner. Is that clear? "" But capta-""IS THAT CLEAR, detective Reed? " Gavin muttered a 'yes' and left to his desk with the Connor   
look-a-like. Gavin under his breath sighed, " Today will be a long day."

_______________


	2. Look at the buns on this guy

_____ No one's p.o.v____  
After the usual ritual of morning coffee and donuts, Gavin and Nines get a case.  
"Well it looks like a Baker just got his ass fried. . .  Literally. " Gavin said to mostly Hank, but the two androids as well. Hank then suddenly realized the other body was covered it hamburger buns which were supposed to be shipped out.   
"Heh, look at the buns on this guy, " Gavin then replied, "this is the comedy police, the joke's to funny. " You see, even though they weren't really good friends, they did find something other than drinking in common, and that was Vines. But before Hank could even finish, Nines interrupted, "Lieutenant Anderson and detective Gavin, please refrain from making anymore vine references. There are literal dead bodies in front of us, so some respect."

_____Gavin's p.o.v____  
How dare he stop my memeing, " Hey!" I pull him down hard by his jacket, " You don't fucking disrespect mine and Hank's memes,  OKAY!? " I wasn't mad, but I had to be a little over the top, cause hey, I gotta get my fun somehow. But I shit you not, the fucking asshole blushed, he may have looked calm but I saw the blue rush to his cheeks. Though for some reason I didn't call him out for it. I finally let go, " No if you excuse me I have witnesses to question. "

___Nines' p.o.v___

Oh my Ra9, what just happened?! How could I let this short bitch grab me like that.  The worst part is I think I blushed and my pants are starting to become quite uncomfortable. I would have to speak with Connor about this later I have a job to do. And so help me if that asshole gets in the way I will beat his ass down. I walk over to Gavin once he finished his interview and pinched him, " OW!  MOTHERFUCKER! " I look smugly at him, " That's what you guys for wrinkling my jacket. "

Gavin's p.o.v

Oh this motherfucker, " That fucking hurt! " I growl at him, but he doesn't release the smirk on his face.  Ugh,  I hate Mondays. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo author here, just wanted to say thank you for liking this story. I also wanted to say that I also need 4 people in this story, I will also become part of this story but for now please if you want to be in it tell my what you look like, your personality, if you're an android or nah, and if your down for being a killer. I only need one killer. I'm taking 2 from here and 2 from wattpad. 
> 
> Bye ily~~~~~~

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, your author here, just wanted to say I hope you enjoyed this as much as I did writing it. I will try to update regularly, but band camp is coming up next week and then school starts. That won't stop me from updating! Love you guys have a great Day/Evening! 
> 
> I also wanna dedicate this to the Tumblr   
> Elijah-Storm~


End file.
